


The Crossing X

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/F, Mutation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: In the year 202x, 49 years after the huge radioactive nuclear plant explosion in Japan, termed the Crossing, a small ground of people called the Survivors went on to reproduce offsprings called Akuma. The Akumas are gifted with various mutation powers, as well as some of them have their physical appearance altered.  Between them, who would be strong enough to take down the dictator Shingen, and how would they interact with each other?
Relationships: Mitake Ran & Toyama Kasumi, Mitake Ran/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Crossing X

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeruKhansa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeruKhansa/gifts).



> These AU ideas are from my close friend Beru!!! I just adapted them into fiction and wrote it out. I hope you all enjoy it and depending on how popular this gets, I would consider continuing this AU!

20th October. The day marked in the calendar of Japan when “The Crossing” happened. It was a devastating day, which the Japanese regarded as judgement day. It happened 49 years ago when the radioactive nuclear plant in Kyoto exploded, causing a wave of gamma and nuclear radiation to cover the skies of Japan. Nobody survived within 100km within the blast radius. 

However, not everyone came out unlucky. The radiation from the blast managed to awoken the mutant gene in a minority of Japanese people. They are called the Survivors. The Survivors proceeded to reproduce offsprings with special powers. And their offspring were called Akuma, which means the devil. Because other than being born with powers, some of their physical appearances got altered to make them look like horrible abominations. 

Nobody knew how or why the explosion occurred, because those who knew were already long gone. The Survivors tried to go on with their life as usual and Japan was eternally sealed off from the rest of the world.

That is until one day, Shingen came into power.

Nobody knew how Shingen managed to do it but it was rumored at the start, under his lead was a hundred of Akumas. They slowly took over smaller villagers and their power got larger and larger. Those who disobeyed him were “baptised”. A fancy word for executed since Shingen’s power was to remove another person’s mutant gene. Being a normal human being after The Crossing meant you have no way to protect yourself, nor can you survive the radiation that still lingers in the air. Shingen grew stronger and stronger and he built his stronghold in Kyoto, right where the blast site was. A hundred metre wall was erected in a 1km radius around the blast site and it was called The Colosseum. And The Colosseum was where the BanGalaxy contests were held. To put it crudely, it was Shingen’s way of entertainment. Ever since he conquered the whole of Japan, he started to get increasingly bored. He missed the bloodshed, the dead bodies, and the look of despair on people’s faces. Most importantly, he missed the thrill of a worthy opponent. Thus, he created the BanGalaxy contest and as a front, he used it as a way to segregate the people into different areas in Japan. Those who lived in the Higher Quarter, which is directly outside The Colosseum, were the strongest bunch, and of course, living the most luxurious life. They basically used their powers to do whatever they wanted.

Those in the Middle Quarter work their asses off to provide for those in the Higher Quarter. Basically, they are employees of those in the Higher Quarter. They have decent powers, enough to survive in the Middle Quarter.

Then, there are those in the Lower Quarter. They are called the scums of Japan. Literally, the sewer of the Higher Quarter flows all the way here where it was deposited. The air was almost musky, constantly filled with smoke from the factories that provided electricity to the Higher Quarter. If they just slack off on one bit, they are not provided any food and many starved to death. Cannibalism cases were high here. Although that’s not that only crime that was prevalent here.

And this was the hierarchy in Japan after The Crossing. But who knew that a bunch of teenage girls is going to topple this hierarchy...once and for all.

* * *

Ran flicked the coin in her hand with a disgruntled grunt. The sounds of the crowd cheering resounded outside in the arena, where the previous fight just ended. She didn’t want to fight in the BanGalaxy but there is no way she can disobey the law. Coming from a family in the MIddle Quarter, there are high expectations of her from her father. She was expected to be allocated to the Middle Quarter, or even higher. 

Ran slipped the coin in her right shirt pocket and tightened the straps of her hand gauntlets. Her mutation powers were related to electricity. She is able to absorb electricity from nearby electricity sources and unleash it as she pleases. The gauntlet was made of a palladium alloy, which enables her to control how much to absorb and release. 

Ran glanced up at the board.

[BATTLE 3: RAN MITAKE V.S KASUMI TOYAMA]

_ Kasumi…? That name sounds oddly familiar… _

The announcer's voice boomed across the entire Colosseum. Ran gritted her teeth and walked out into the arena.

* * *

|Entry _ 17: _

_ I am in charge of the BanGalaxy Contest today. While I was looking through the list of participants, two names caught my eye. Their powers are one of the strongest among all the other participants. This is just my gut feeling but they might be able to give us a spectacular show that is out of this world. Hehe, can’t wait to see them fight… _ |

* * *

Ran observed her opponent opposite her. Kasumi was wearing those ragged clothes that only those in the Lower Quarter would wear. However, rather than looking gloomy, there was a bright smile illuminating her face. Her hair was tied up into the shape of cat ears, or was it a fox? Ran didn’t really give a damn. Kasumi seemed excited to participate in this contest, considering she hasn’t stopped jumping about ever since she entered the arena. There was a glowing sphere circling her head, but Ran didn’t know what it was.

_ I guess that is related to her powers… _

[ROUND ONE START]

The bell rang, indicating the start of round one. Usually, in a contest between two people, there will be 3 rounds to decide who wins. The decision would be made by Shingen and his two advisors, who are almost as strong as him. Both participants would be judged based on their attacks, as well as their defence. The battle can also be ended prematurely if one of the participants is knocked out. After that, Shingen would announce the results and the allocation of the Akumas. 

Ran bent down and placed her hands on the ground. She could feel the electricity surging through her fingers. It was a tingling sensation that she has long been used to. She could feel her arms getting slightly numb, which means she has reached full capacity. Meanwhile, Kasumi has not attacked at all. She merely stared curiously at what Ran was doing. 

_ Keep watching… I swear I would blast your eyes out… _

Suddenly, Ran raised both her hands towards Kasumi, and bolts of electricity shot out from her fingers. Kasumi was taken by surprise as she quickly crossed her arms. The ball of light morphed into a brick wall, completely blocking and negating Ran’s attack.

_ What?! _

Ran finally got a glimpse of Kasumi’s powers. It seemed like she was able to materialise the ball of light into anything she wanted.

Kasumi frowned, looking as if she was upset. Ran clenched her fist as she started rushing towards Kasumi. Kasumi quickly changed the light into rollerblades under her feet and started rollerblading around the arena, dodging Ran’s punches.

_ She. Is. SO ANNOYING! _

Ran charged up the electricity and blasted the ground, propelling her forwards and just as she was about to land a punch on Kasumi, the bell rang.

[ROUND ONE END]

Ran spat on the ground. Her red highlight swayed slightly in the wind. Then she walked back to her starting position where there was a bottle of water and a towel waiting for her. She felt a bit fatigued from using her powers just now. Even though she can easily recharge the electricity, it still took a toll on her mentally. After 30 seconds, the bell rang again. Kasumi still looked fresh and joyful as when she entered the arena like she was playing a game. However, this is not a game for Ran. This is the only chance she can prove to her father that she can make it on her own, so that she can finally do what she wanted instead of taking over his stupid flower arrangement business.

[ROUND TWO START]

Ran knew that going head-on against Kasumi isn’t the correct strategy. She decided to observe Kasumi closely. Kasumi didn’t seem to be bothered as she continued rollerblading around the arena freely, but she soon noticed Ran wasn’t attacking. Ran continued staring at Kasumi intensely.

“Aren’t you going to attack me? Hehe,” Kasumi giggled. The rollerblades disappeared and became a ball of light again, circling around her.

“I could ask you the same question. Are you just going to run around all day?” Ran smirked.

“Well, I only know I will win as long as I keep running. Defence also has points too, you know?” Kasumi grinned mischievously.

Ran was stunned. Kasumi was right. Kasumi points would keep increasing as long as she avoids Ran’s attack. And now, Ran has placed herself in an unfavourable position by launching an attack first. Kasumi most likely has more points than her now.

_ No… I can’t lose like that!  _

The bell rang, signaling the end of round two. The crowd booed, clearly not entertained by the round just now. Shingen also frowned, slamming his fist against the armrest of his throne.

[ROUND TWO END]

“Both of you would be executed if you don’t fight the next round!” Shingen bellowed. His voice rocked the entire colosseum. The crowd cheered and started chanting, “fight! Fight! Fight!”

Ran took a sip of water. Her hands rested on the ground as the electricity slowly flowed into her veins. Kasumi made a chair out of the light, leaning back and smiling smugly at Ran. Ran clenched her fists, creating a little spark in her palms.

[ROUND THREE START]

Kasumi yawned as she continued resting on her chair. “Ran-chan, just give up. You’ll never win me hehe,” Kasumi laughed playfully. 

Ran felt an increasing surge of rage rushing through her. This is so important to her yet Kasumi is treating it like a game. She cannot take this lying down. She cannot lose. No… she would not lose.

The sky started getting darker.

“Ooohhh, it’s gonna rain!” Kasumi jumped up from her chair and the light instantly transformed into an umbrella. She skipped around the arena as she kept on giggling and pointing at Ran who stood where she was. Ran slowly unbuckled her gauntlets. The gauntlets fell on to the ground with a loud clang.

“You sure you don’t wanna keep those on? Hehe,” Kasumi pointed at the fallen gauntlets.

Ran roared as electricity engulfed her hands and slowly wrapped her entire body. Kasumi’s smile disappeared as Ran continued staring at Kasumi with a murderous look.

“What are you-” Kasumi never got to finish her sentence. A huge lightning storm came crashing down on the Colosseum as the audience scrambled to hide in the shelters. The lightning bolts smashed through the concrete and decimated everything in its way. Ran continued yelling, directing all the electricity towards Kasumi with the intention to utterly destroy her. She can feel her body burning up as her clothes were shredded to pieces. 

After a while, the storm finally settled. Everything turned quiet again. The smell of something burning lingered in the air. Those who didn’t manage to escape and were caught in the thunderstorm were all burnt to a crisp. 

Ran’s knees buckled as she fell on to the ground, her body was sizzling. The coin she kept in her shirt pocket was on the ground beside her, it has blackened completely, with smoke rising from its surface. She stared across the arena to see Kasumi’s unconscious body. Kasumi managed to use her light to block out most of the lightning bolts but many still went through her barrier and struck her. However, her light managed to keep her alive, but burns can be seen all over her body.

“Well done,” there was the sound of clapping. Ran looked up at the podium to see Shingen clapping for her. “Very well done, my child. I pronounce you the winner of this battle. You will be allocated to the Higher Quarter. As for that light wielding child, send her to the slums.” Shingen barely glanced at Kasumi as he walked away. 

Ran could feel her consciousness slipping away as her eyelids felt heavier and heavier. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was someone dragging Kasumi’s body away.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave down in the comments what you think and whether I should continue.


End file.
